Where Did I Go Wrong?
by Guardian Hirkoshi
Summary: Kagome's in Jail! What madness will go on from ther. YYH IY xover YoukoKagome
1. What The Hell!

A/N: Hey, yeah it's another fic. I kno I kno I didn't finish my other one but hey! I too have writers cramp you know! Well this just came to me a little while ago. So hope you enjoy! Just so you know this is a YYH & IY Crossover . YOUKO! Do the disclaimer!  
Youko: sighs Yea whatever. Senji says she owns NOTHING. Including me.

KOS: I know.Cries I wish I owned him! It's not fair!runs into a closet and cries Wait she comes back out but I do own other characters in there so na na ninana

Yoko: Ignore her and just read the story.

Chapter 1: What The Hell?

Kagome walked down the streets of Kyoto with her German Shepard/ wolf, Kenoriku AKA Riku. Kagome was wearing black baggy pants that had dark blue pockets at about her mid thigh, and a dark blue short sleeved shirt. She also had a dark blue bandana on.( I know a lot of dark blue but hey! I like that color so sue me. Uhh just joking ; On with the story!). It was summer and about 8:30 P.M and there was nothing to do. No school. Her family went to visit some friends in Australia. And she was left to do nothing.

"Man Riku, nothing fun ever happens around here. It's sooo lame."

They were passing a huge building owned by really rich people. They also held very valuable jewels in there. Then she heard a noise that sounded like it was coming from inside. _Hmm.. the building looks closed_. _Maybe it's just a guard_. Just as she was about to walk away she heard glass shatter.

She whipped around and saw two figures running straight towards her. They were definitely male. Some jewels were thrown towards her as they came to an abrupt halt, and out of pure instinct she reached out and caught it. Riku growled at them ferociously. Right after Kagome grabbed the bag of jewels many police cars pulled up and cops jumped out with guns.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND DROP THE JEWLS!" Now at hearing this Kagome stood facing them in shock. The other two after a few minutes, along with Kagome, did as they were told. The cops cautiously made their way to each of them. They grabbed Riku and immediately put a muzzle on him.

They 'gently' pushed the other three against a wall of the building and cuffed em' while saying their rights. They tried to get Riku to leave Kagome's side but finally gave up and just put him in same car as her. _What have you gotten yourself into this time Kagome? _Was Riku's only thought as they drove off.

They arrived at a police station and were taken to some weird area where they take your pictures and stuff. They still could not get the dog away.

"You, girl, what's your name?" asked a fat cop who was greedily eating a doughnut.

"Well, mister Piggy, if you must know it is Kagome Higurashi, but I still don't see why I am here." A very angry Kagome snapped.

The cop frowned at her and looked at the other two. "Yoko Kurama and Hiei Jaganshi. You two again! Well, you know the routine."

After being told what to do it was Kagome's turn. They took her fingers and took finger prints and looked at her file.

"Hmm... your record is clean Miss Higurashi."

"I know.. That's because I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She yelled.

"Listen here young lady! Do not yell at me! Obviously you did do something or else you wouldn't be here!"

The two, now identified as Yoko and Hiei looked at her, both letting a little amusement play in their eyes. _Hmmm...she's a strange one_. Yoko said telepathically to Hiei, glancing over at him. _Hn_. _She's a stupid human wench. Nothing strange about her._  
Kagome was led to the picture area with Riku, who it seemed also had a criminal record now.

"Stand next to the numbers so we can measure your height, and get that dog to stand next to you, too." Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously at them. And just to annoy them she didn't stand up straight. They caught on to this and told her to stand up straight.

"NO! I KNOW DAMN WELL I AIN'T DO ANYTHING AND HERE I AM IN A POLICE STATION BEING TREATED LIKE A CRIMINAL! YOU GUYS ARE SO STU---."

She was going to say more, but stopped when she saw two people step into where she was, and one of them had a needle. Her eyes grew large at seeing the needle. She hated needles with a passion. "Okay. I'll cooperate, but if that needle comes any closer to me I will resist to the maximum." Stated Kagome as she watched the people walk out.

_She's very interesting indeed_. Thought a smirking Yoko as the three of them, well four if you count Riku coming along, were taken to get the clothes they are supposed to wear. The female 'uniforms' were a dark blue loose pants and a shirt that fit your upper body or a loose shirt. Kagome chose the top that fit. They were short sleeved, but you could choose weather or not you wanted a white long sleeved shirt under it or a sleeveless shirt. Kagome chose not. She braided her hair and waited with Riku and the cops for the others.

The males 'uniforms' were the same choices except theirs were bigger or in Hiei's case smaller. Both Yoko and Hiei picked sleeveless and loose baggy pants, then they were taken to their cells.

(KOS:I know they would normally probably hold them in custody until later, but that would be boring now wouldn't it... u)

All Kagome could think about was how she had gotten into such a fix. There were four beds. One was already taken by a women who looked to have greenish hair that was down. She was wearing green lipstick and was wearing a blue female style 'uniform' like Kagome's except she had a white long sleeved shirt.  
"You all will be cell mates so get use to it. This girl here is Timya. Timya this is Yoko, Hiei, and Kagome."

With that he, (the cop), left out locking the cell behind him. "Oohh, what have we here?" Timya purred seductively to the guys, "Why don't you share my bunk?"

They looked at her, while Kagome and Riku walked to the beds and took the bottom one across from the slut- I mean Timya, and laid down on it, Riku beside her by the wall, with her hands behind her head, closed her eyes and listened to Yoko finally speak.

"Girl, think of what you say before you speak to me, because if you're not careful what you say could very well be your last."

Hiei consented, " Yes, so why don't you be a good little whore and go sit in a corner somewhere."

Kagome mentally laughed at this, while Timya leaned against the wall and with her face set in a frown. Looking over to Kagome, Yoko walked over to her bunk and set on the edge of it, while Hiei had took the bunk above Timya, as long as he didn't have to see her he'd be fine.

Kagome cracked open an eye to see why more weight was on her bed. She opened her eyes all the way when she saw Yoko there. She finally got a good look at him. He had turned to face her. _He's beautiful. Wait, can a guy actually be beautiful? _Kagome thought shocked at his beauty. His warm yet cold amber eyes, his long silver hair and that tone chest.

She blushed at the thought, but it was quickly washed away when she noticed his ears and before he could blink, she was behind him, on her knees rubbing his ears. "SO KAWAII!" she squealed in delight. Timya was fuming, Hiei arched an eyebrow, Riku looked at her, shook his head and laid back down, and Yoko looked shocked.

KOS: Well that's the end of this chapter. I have decided to update every Monday and maybe I'll try to update after school. Well See YA!


	2. Prision and Secrets

KOS: Hey guys! Wassup? Got the next chapter here as promised.  
Youko: Yes, I had to make her, seeing as how she is lazy. KOS: YOUKO!! How could you say something like that?! Jerk. Well anyways on with the disclaimer. Oh yea for those who haven't caught on yet this I guess is what you call an AU. Demons roam the earth as well as humans.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I no own, You no sue, Me make apple pie for you!  
  
Chapter 2: The Prision and Secrets Revealed  
  
Youko's eyes widened a little and had a hint of shock in them. Kagome then  
realized what she was doing and let him go and sat next to him. She muttered several apologies under her breath. "Bitch!! Who the hell do you think you are touching my Youko like that?!" screamed an infuriated Timya. In a second Kagome had her by the throat. Kagome said in a deadly calm and dangerous voice, "I don't know who you think you are, but if you ever talk  
to me like that I will kick your ass." With that she dropped her to the ground and sat back on her bed. Timya looked shocked and scared. I am the  
demoness here shouldn't she be the one afraid of me. Hiei tried to read Kagome's mind but as soon as he tried he was repeled. "Hiei, if you want to know something you should come out and ask it instead of prying into peoples minds doncha think?" Hiei looked at her with widened  
eyes before turning his back to her and laying back down. By now Youko  
could no longer hide his curiosity. He had to know why she was so  
different. Even Hiei wanted to know now. So he decided to ask. "Kagome, tell me why are you so different from all the other humans? I know when you were having your little confrontation with Timya that I sensed a demon aura  
coming from you, but just as quickly as it came it went. Tell me why." Well, I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret. "Well, you are right  
Youko, I'm different from most humans. One reason is because I'm not a  
human, I'm a KitOokami Miko Youkai." She stated this while removing the spell she had on, "And another reason is because I am very intelligent and a very needed person." They all looked at her in shock. Her hair now went to about mid-thigh(I don't remember if it was already like that or not), and was streaked with night sky blue and silver. It stayed braided but it had some hair on either side of her face that framed it. Her eyes were blue and she had silver irises. Most who saw her would say she was beautiful. Her ears grew pointed and she had two piercings in her left ear and one in her right. She wore three gold small hoped earrings,(think about Miroku's), that had small rubies and diamonds going around them. She also had a black tail with a white tip. Hiei was the first to recover from their daze and  
spoke the question that had been bothering him during her explanation.  
"Onna, tell me what you ment by you are a very needed person." The others, who were now out of their stupor, nodded in agreement to his  
question- err demand. Kagome glared at Hiei. If looks could kill. Were Youkos thoughts as he smirked. "Well, three eyes, if you must know it is because I am one of the best computer hackers around, and I could be a very valuable asset to people. I can either make people, or break people." "So  
is that why your record is clean Kagome?" "Why Youko, you really don't think I'm as innocent as I let on do you? Well, you're right. I store any criminal records I have in a different file so they don't have anything one me. I've only done minor things though nothing really big. Well, at least nothing big they know about. You see, I am also one of the best assassins in Tokyo. I dunno bout' here though. I'll have to do some diggin' to find  
out." #She could be of use to us and our boss Hiei, we should tell them  
about her as so as we get out. Better yet, we should just take her with  
us.#  
*Hn. But we will have to wait a while for that.*  
#Right.# "LIGHTS OUT!" The lights went out and everyone went to there bunk and laid down. Letting all that happened today sink in and prepare for the day ahead  
of them.  
  
---Next Day--- They let out of their cell in order to bathe and eat. After some convincing  
they let Riku go. After all that was done they were sent outside to get exercise and fresh air. Kagome had decided to sit on the benches and rest  
with Riku while the others did whatever it is they do. A shadow was suddenly cast over Kagome. She opened her eyes to see three macho type guys standing there. The one in the middle spoke up, "Wench, get up. Let's have some fun. Hehehe." Kagome and Riku both opened their eyes and looked at  
them. "What makes you think that I'll listen to you ass-breath?!" "Bitch!" he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up to him. "You are my  
bitch now and you will do as I say and you will treat me with proper respect!!" From where Hiei and Youko were, they saw the guy pull her into a rough kiss. For some reason both of them felt obligated to help her. Just  
as they were about to go they saw all three guys across the courtyard, unconscious against a brick wall. And a red eyed Kagome and fur bristled  
Riku. "IF YOU EVER LAY YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!" Everyone was looking at her now. She turned and looked at them and narrowed her eyes, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! THERE AIN'T NOTHING TO SEE HERE!!" Youko came over to her and told her it was time for them to go back  
in.  
  
---Back in the Cell---  
"Ugh, Who do they think they are?! They don't own me!!" Kagome had been  
ranting on like this for the past 5 minutes and Youko had had enough.  
"Woman, Shut The Hell Up!!" "Who you telln' to shut up, Rose boy?!"  
"Wha—" "Yes, rose boy. You smell like roses and you're a guy!! I honestly think  
there's something wrong with you!!"  
COP: If you two don't shut up I'm taking you to solitary confinement!!" Youko: "What the hell do you mean there's something wrong with me?!"{for those who are wondering they both are sitting on Youkos bunk. Kagome is in  
front of him.}  
"What I mean is I think you're attracted to the same sex you HOMO!!"  
everyone looked at her in horror and shock.  
"Why you insolent brat!!"  
COP: That's it here I come!! "You--" but her sentence was cut short when Youko pushed her down on the  
bed and started to kiss her. Well, this is the end of this chapter! Leaving you with a cliffie. Bad ain't it.LOL I'll update it tomorrow if I get a chance. But I will most likely NEVER update on Thursdays.  
"Live and die, to see the sky."—KitOokami Senji---- Ja! :-P 


	3. Escape

KOS: Ready for another intense chapter? Well hope you are cuz' I am!!  
  
Youko: I apologize for HER delay, but she said that she had writers block..what I'm still trying to figure out is how she writes without a brain!  
  
KOS: Now, now Youko.. don't be soo naughty..i do write this story you know!*grins evilly*  
Youko: *gulps* On With The Story!!  
  
Chapter 3:The Escape and Can't I get Some Sleep?!  
  
Last Chapter: "You--" but her sentence was cut short when Youko pushed her  
down on the bed and started to kiss her.  
  
This Chapter  
  
Kagome's mind screamed for her to push him off. OMG!! HE"S KISSING ME!! She was about to try and say something but in the kiss he lifted a little  
just so their mouths barely touched and whispered, "Just cooperate, or we'll get thrown into solitary confinement." Kagome realized this was true and gave a slight nod before Youko started to kiss her once more and let his hands roam her body. Kagome started to put her hands around his neck, when she felt his hand on her breast!! "I am soo gonna kill you after this  
is over." Was all she whispered into the kiss while he smirked and they  
continued. COP: you tw--. Oh.. seems you made up. Well keep it down. I  
don't want no little babies running round here so cut it out and go to sleep." With that she walked away. As soon as she was gone the two got off  
each other with haste. Kagome wiped her mouth and glared at the grin playing on Youko's face. "You know, Wench, you're as red as a cherry." She glared at Hiei, daring him to say something elese. She already knew the bitch Timya would, but she already knew what to do. "UH!! How dare you kiss MY Youko. He is far too good to be touched by filthy trash of a bitch like you!!" Kagome was about to kick her ass but Youko had beaten her to it and pinned her to the wall with his clawed hand dangerously digging into the skin on her neck. "If you EVER say I am yours I will make you die a slow  
and painful death by my death tree." With that he dropped her but not  
before cutting her across her face. Hiei just watched the whole thing impassively. He did his oh so famous hn and laid on his bunk. Youko walked over to Kagome and moved so that their faces were right next to each other and whispered into her ear in a seductive voice, "I can tell you enjoyed it." He pulled back and looked at her with a smirk of satisfaction out of the reaction he got out of her. Her faced was flushed in embarrassment. She  
glared at him once more before laying down and turning her back to him. Youko was about to get in his bunk, but was stopped by a bite at his leg. He looked down and saw Riku snarling fiercely at him. Youko raised one of his perfect eye brows as he watched the Shepard/Wolf hop into the bed and lay next to Kagome, watching him with a close eye. Youko just ignored him  
and hopped into his bunk with a smile. For he had plans for tomorrow. *Youko, I believe that if looks could kill you would have nothing left of you right now* # hehehe...I do believe I pissed her off now didn't I ?# *Hn, tomorrow is the day...are you ready?* # yes, quite, but I still believe we  
should take Kagome with us.# *What's this...has the infamous Youko Kurama fallen in love?* Youko mentally growled at this. # You as well as I know that she could be a valuable asset to us in this little stunt the others want to pull and it would be good to  
see if she was really as good as she boasted.# With that said they both  
went to sleep.  
~*~*~Next Day in the Training Area~*~*~  
  
Earlier that day, are three favorite people had gotten into a little  
trouble.  
Kagome's POV I can't believe they chained my hands together with these two idiots!! And  
what's worst is that they cut my nails and used a special spell on the chains to stop us from using our youkai strength to get them off!! I can't use any of my powers!! I looked at the two on either side of me. I don't  
think it's my fault at all.  
Hiei's POV This is all that wenches fault. If she wouldn't have started a fight with  
that Timya bitch at breakfast then I wouldn't have fought either.  
Youko's POV Well, that was fun, but the fight was of little challenge to any of us. But  
it did get us into a interesting predicament. # Hiei, I think we should tell Kagome about this, her Miko powers could aid us in our escape if she can waver the barrier.# *Hn. I believe you are correct, as much as I hate  
to admit it, it's true.* $ you know, did I fail to mention that I was a telepath and that I heard your whole conversation just now? $ Hiei and i looked at her with slightly wide eyes as she petted Riku, whom was in front  
of her. I decided to ask if she would help since she already new their  
plan.  
Author's POV "Sure I'll help, so long as Riku comes with." Youko nodded and preceded to tell her their plan. She was surprised to find out that they had actually planned on getting thrown into jail and that someone would be waiting for them outside of here tonight. After discussing everything they headed back  
to the cell. When they arrived there Timya wasn't there. Let's just say that Kagome got  
her real good. It was finally time for them  
To get out. Kagome didn't like their plan but hey, somebody had to do it  
that somebody was her. Kagome walked up to the bars, but since she was  
still chained to hiei and Youko, they had to stay in the shadows, the chains were long enough though. They watched as she walked up to the bars with her blue shirt unbuttoned and her white shirt cut, showing a 'little'  
more than it is susposed to. A male human cop came walking past. "Hey there." Her voice sounded so low and sexy that even Youko felt a tingle go up and down his spine. The cop came and stood I front of her, mouth agape, almost drooling at her beauty and breast. She put a hand under his chin and pushed it up to close his mouth and bring his eyes back to hers. She jerked him by his tie and pulled him as close as possible. She licked the side of his face and a let her hand run through his short course hair. $ I can't believe I'm doing this!! For you two at that!!$ with that last thought she brought the man into a kiss while letting her hands go to his side and grab the keys silently. She handed Youko the keys and he unlocked it. When the guard herad this it was too late, they were already out and Kagome had sent  
a poison from her fangs into his mouth to knock him unconscious. After that, they stealthfully left to the outside and through the barrier.. from  
there they began to run to the rondevoo point.  
  
KOS: Soo do you like it? Well I gotta go, witch hunter robin coming on and I can't miss it. Youko would normally say something but he's a little tied  
up from being a naughty boy.*grins evilly* Please R & R....Ja Minna!! 


	4. Arrival

**_KOS: _Sorry I haven't written I a while, but I'v been busy with school work.. Progress reports will be coming out soon and I don't think I got a good grade in Language class, so I may not write for a while after this.**

**_Youko:_ I actually have to agree with her this time, even if she tied me up. glares at KOS**

**_KOS:_ heh hehhe..uhh, sorry bout that but it had to be done. Hey! Did you see youko on Yu Yu Hakusho today. I didn't get to see these episodes before so I just saw him for the 3rd time! Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!**

**_Last Chapter:_** After that, they stealthfully left to the outside and through the barrier.. from there they began to run to the rondevoo point.

**_Chapter 4: Arrival _**

_**$...$--Kagome telepathically **_

_**...--Youko**_

_**#...#--Hiei**_

After about a hour of running they finally stopped. Kagome looked up and saw a guy leaning against a tree. He had long silvery hair, golden eyes, and cute little dog ears on his headI wonder who he is he's kinda cute.. "Bout' time your slow asses showed up! OI!! Who's the Wench and that smelly mutt?" The guy with silver hair said looking her up and down. They all looked kinda dingy from there escape. "Is she one you guys' bitches or something?." On second thought, maybe he isn't.. WAIT! WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?! What did he say!? He's dead!! But before she could do anything, again, Youko had butted in, "No, Inuyasha, she is an...acquaintance. She will be going back with us, I believe she could be of some help." "Feh! What can a ugly wench like that do to help us?!" Kagome had had enough, she gave an evil grin and tackled him. "AHH." While they had been talking, Kagome had relized they had been getting her strength back and had broken the bonds holding her back. Kenoriku saw her attack him so he followed suit. "AHH!! GET YOUR WENCH OF'A' ME!!" "WHAT'D YA CALL ME AND RIKU?! MY NAME IS KAGOME!! KA-GO-ME!! AND RIKU IS NOT A MUTT!! YOU'LL PAY YOU STUPID OVER GROWN DOG!! IF ANYONES THE MUTT IT'S YOU!!" Youko and Hiei looked down at there hands and noticed that the chains were completely gone. Youko looked up and saw Kagome about to deliver a killing blow to Inuyasha. He gracefully grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away, while Hiei knocked Riku back just a second before he bit a chunck out of the Hanyous' head. "Let me go Youko...I'm perfectly fine." Kagome said, as she feigned calmness. "Sure you are." He kept a tight, but gentle grip on her. She was glaring at Inuyasha, daring him to say something else. Wisely...he didn't. Inuyasha got up while cautiously watching Kagome. _Whoa, she's pretty strong...hey, she kinda looks like Kikyo._ "Inuyasha, lets take our leave now...we need to go." Inuyasha looked at Hiei then nodded. He gave a weary look at Kagome and Riku before leading the way to a limo that was waiting about 10 minutes from where we were. While they were in the limo, Kagome decided to confront the situation at hand.

"So why did you guys need me to come along anyway?" "Yea! Why the hell do we need this Wen--, er, Kagome? What could she possible do to help us? Give the higher ups a lil pleasure?" Inuyasha snickered the last part. "Oh no, Inuyasha, I could never take your job away." She smirked at how red Inuyasha's face had gotten from anger. "Enough." Hiei looked to Youko in a silent way of telling him to explain. Youko's usual smirk left as he took a more serious expression. "We cannot give you such information as of yet. Until we are sure of you abilities and you are tested you cannot know anything." Youko said this with a tone of finality and authority. Kagome just nodded, accepting the answer, as she too wouldn't want to give such private information to one you're not sure you can trust. No more was said until they arrived at their destination.

As they drove up Kagome noted on how big and beautiful this place was. It was a 3 hour trip, but it was well worth the wait. **_(AN: I'm terribly sorry but its late and im really tired so I don't wanna describe it.)_** _$wow, this place is really big. With a place like this they must mean serious business$_ You're quite right Kagome Kagome glanced over at him, and then back at the mansion. They all walked to the door and began to go in. "That mutt of yours can't came in here wench! He'll probably stink up the whole place and I'd rather not get into any shit today." "Oh come on!" "She's fine Inuyasha. I requested her presence so if there are any qualms about Kenoriku staying I will take the blame for it." With that he began to go to his room. They all, except Hiei who had disappeared somewhere along the line, looked at Youko's back with odd expressions of shock and confusion. Youko stopped by a passing person and asked them to help Kagome to her room. Inuyasha too began to leave. "Hey!! What about me!?" "I'll help ya out." Kagome looked away from the retreating back of Inuyasha and looked at the woman in front of her. She had long ruby hair with black tips. It was pulled into a low pony tail with two thick strands of hair framing her face. Her eyes were maroon. She was wearing tight black leather pants and had a chain hanging on the left side that went from one belt hoop to the next. She had a sleeveless maroon tank top. Around her neck was a black chocker that in the middle had a heart with a sword going through it. She was a ryuu youkai. "Name's Mamitsuna. You Kagome, right?" "Yea." "I'm supposed to help ya get around. You cool with that?" Kagome nodded mutely. "Come on, I'll show ya to your room first, that way you can get showered and change into some better clothes." Kagome look down at herself. How could she forget how horrible she looked right now!? A slight blush tinged her cheeks. As they walked through the many halls they talked and came to be friends. Kagome watched as Mamitsuna walked away with promises of being back later. _Well, at least I made one friend_. With that, Kagome entered her room.

_**I know! I know! Really short chappie, but at least I updated. I'm very picky about my writings. Neways. Sorry for such a huge delay, but with me it'll probably be like that. Well, I g2g. Please review! **_


End file.
